


eddie brock needs a break

by neoncybertron



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fighting, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, POV Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Spider-Verse & Venom in the same universe, Venom is overeager, because why not, it's mostly one-sided from Spider-Man, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncybertron/pseuds/neoncybertron
Summary: Eddie really just wants to mind his own business, run around with his alien-goo boyfriend. But then Spider-Man (the new kid one, though, for some reason) catches wind of Venom, somehow, and thinks he's another baddie. Eddie has to convince Venom not to eat the kid and escape from Spider-Man all at once.No one ever said having a symbiote would be easy.





	eddie brock needs a break

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just self-indulgent lol  
> venom and spiderverse are my 2 favorite marvel movies rn and i just wanted to write something with both of them! i also saw someone else put eddie from venom 2018 in the same universe as spider-verse miles, and i loved that idea, so... heres some more of it lmao  
> its short but i hope its still pretty good!  
> enjoy :)

“Venom, this is all your fault. I hope you know that.”

Eddie let out a pained grunt as he neatly dodged the webs flying right past his face - way too close, he decided.

Not for the first time, Eddie wondered how the hell his life had come to this. He used to be a goddamn reporter. Sure, he'd been digging up secrets and dirt on a multimillionaire and his thriving (at the time) company, but still. It was tame, compared to… this.

**_I don't know why you're complaining, Eddie._ **

“Why am I complaining?! God, where should I start? With the fact that I'm almost getting my ass kicked by a prepubescent Spider-Man wannabe, or that I might be  _ losing?  _ Yeah, where to begin there?”

**_I could eat him and make this go much smoother._ **

“I swear, to God, Venom, you eat this kid and I will put you in time-out. Swear on my fucking life, man.”

Venom was quiet at that. Eddie almost felt a little snarky happiness there, were he not  _ still _ getting his ass handed to him by Spider-Mini.

The kid swung by to get closer, throwing out another web that Eddie only barely missed. Venom, despite his bloodlust, was probably the only reason Eddie wasn't stuck in a web this very moment, as the symbiote coated his arms and legs and gave him the strength he needed to keep up the defense. For that, he was thankful.

“C'mon, man, just give it up! We don't have to do this the hard way,” Spider-Man called out to him, apparently trying to reason, but Eddie wasn't listening. Right now, he was focusing on staying web-free and keeping Venom from making Spider-Man a main course.

The latter was surprisingly difficult.

“Yeah, um, gonna have to pass,” Eddie replied distractedly. He was looking around, scanning the building, before finally finding what he needed. “Venom?” He asked, looking to his hands, and without an actual reply the symbiote obeyed, launching them off through a window. “See ya, Spidey!” Eddie yelled as they disappeared into the night.

Spider-Man dropped to the ground with a sigh. “Well, damn.”

\---------

Run.

That was objective one in his mind; run, and make sure he isn't being tailed. Or isn't found. Both are great.

**_Eddie._ **

“Not the time, V,” Eddie responded quickly, sidestepping into an alley and checking behind him. Clear.

**_Eddie._ **

“I  _ said _ not now, Venom,” Eddie repeated, now a bit frustrated.

Venom didn't listen, though.

**_Eddie. Look up._ **

“What is so - ... important, oh, my God. For fuck's sake.” Eddie slowed down to a stop, Spider-Man hanging from a ledge above him. “Hi,” the little hero waved.

This cannot be happening. Seriously.

**_It is, Eddie._ **

“Shut up, man!”

Spider-Man looked at him quizzically, and Eddie sighed. “Not… not you, dude, just - God, I am so tired.”

To this the teen's expression seemed to harden, even with a mask. “Then give up! I know what you are, y'know, and you can't get aw -”

“Yeah, yeah. Quiet for a minute, 'kay? I'm trying to think of how to non-lethally get you out of my way.”

Spider-Man's eyes widened and he jumped away from his perch, as if Eddie rigged it to explode or something, swinging to a different building.

**_Eddie. Let me eat him._ **

“Venom if you even  _ suggest _ eating him one more time I'm kicking you out! Overnight! Seriously!”

Venom sulked in the back of Eddie's brain.

“...No eating, or killing, okay? But, uh, incapacitation would be nice,” Eddie whispered, watching Spider-Man carefully.

Immediately, Venom seized control.

Eddie's body was coated in the symbiote until finally Venom's face emerged, rows of sharp teeth grinning. Spider-Man stared, wide-eyed, and moved to jump out of the way, but Venom was faster. He stretched black ooze out to the teen, grabbing him and almost slamming him down to the ground below, stopping slowly due to Eddie's interference. Instead, he was set down gently, but still held, and Venom ripped apart chain-link fence to wrap around Spider-Man until he was secure. “Goodbye, little spider. Do not come for us again,” Venom said with a rather perturbing smile, letting go of the boy and running away.

“Now, see, that - that was acceptable, okay,” Eddie said to Venom after the symbiote relinquished full control a couple blocks down. Eddie slowed down to try and regulate his breathing, calming himself down. “Okay. Okay, so, now we just gotta figure out why Spider-Man wants to kill us or, or something. Alright.”

**_...Is he a bad guy?_ **

“No, don't even think it, man. We went over this. Don't make me call you a…”

**_You wouldn't dare._ **

“Parasite!”

**_Apologize! Right now!_ **

“No, no I'm not gonna apologize. You almost ate a kid there man.”

**_Apologize!_ **

“Okay. Fine. I'm sorry. You happy now?”

**_...Maybe._ **


End file.
